Intoxicated
by AkiBlue
Summary: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. (MxM) The mysterious bug boy Shino has suddenly gotten love struck over a certain dog nin. But it's not long before Kiba notices.


_I don't own these characters. Just borrowing them and you know fanfic-ing. Naruto characters. Not mine._

_And done as a request! _

* * *

"Damn it Kiba...would you stop sniffing me." Kiba's nose was pushed off to the side and he rolled in the grass, laying on his back. "Aw, come on Shino! You smell different. You wearing cologne or something?!" Whatever Shino was wearing, he was surely attracting the Inuzuka. Maybe it was some flower, or even apples. It was hard to tell. "Hey! Hinata! Do you think he smells different?" Kiba rolled onto his stomach and sat up on his haunches. Whatever that scent was, it was making Kiba a tad more dog-ish and bringing out his animal instincts.

Hinata walked over slowly and tugged at her jacket a bit. Blushing, she leaned down to where the other two sat. Poking her fingers together, she looked at Shino shyly. "...fine." He mumbled, his mouth hidden under the jacket. Hinata leaned over and sniffed him lightly. "Uhm. No Kiba. I-I don't smell anything. I'm- I'm sorry."

Kiba shrugged as she got up and walked to sit across from them. "Ah, it's something..." He said and plopped on his side laying in the grass. At the moment, the three were resting from a training session- that is until Hinata stood once more. "I-I have to go home now. It's-It's getting late." She bowed and waved good bye.

"Bye Hinata!"

"Goodbye. We shall see you later."

Kiba was still on his side, but now looking at the sky. His canine senses were on edge because of that interesting smell. Too bad Akamaru wasn't there to help him. Akamaru was currently with Kiba's mom.

Currently, the two boys were in their own little worlds. Unlike Kiba, Shino was actually in amusement by the way the dog nin was acting. He didn't realize that changing to an unscented soap and letting his own scent take over would be so effective. He had taken the time to read up on the Inuzuka clan and what made them tick. From the submissive ways all the way to the bite marks that meant the other had been claimed. Why he did so? Because unknowingly to everyone- and even Shino, the young Aburame had become infatuated with the dog boy.

He didn't know how it came to be, but somehow it did. All those arguments he entertained Kiba with, all of their spats over leadership, all of it somehow manifested into some weird attraction for Kiba. At first, Shino didn't want to believe it, actually he tried to dispel it every way possible- but when bugs were telling him that he was head over heels for a dog boy, he couldn't fight it anymore.

There was just one problem, actually a million, but Shino could count the one as a major. There was the obvious problem of how Shino wanted to stay mysterious and not be out of character. Then there was also the fact that Kiba probably had no interest in him anyway. Com-pli-cations.

'Ugh...why am I even trying?' Shino gave a soft sigh. It was loud enough for Kiba to hear because he turned his head toward his friend. "Problem?" Kiba looked up at him with his dark eyes. Occasionally, staring into those glasses made him wonder what was behind them.

"No problem." Shino shook his head and leaned back against the tree. Kiba stared at him for a moment, wondering if the bug boy went to sleep. He was completely still, but then again, Shino was always like that.

Kiba didn't have much to do, so there was no need for him to go home. Instead he ended up taking a nap in the grass. Shino on the other hand wasn't sleep, in fact he was quietly watching Kiba be weird. First the boy would walk around in circles in boredom, then he laid in the grass, eventually all of Kiba's boredom led him to fall asleep in the grass. It was oddly...cute. Shino frowned to himself and then tugged at the collar around his face. The thoughts that rolled though his mind while the sleeping dog nin laid there were a little more than proper and it had Shino shift where he sat.

The thought of Kiba...and their naked bodies pressed together...the biting and kissing...with Kiba dominating-

"Uh, Shino?" The bug boy visibly jumped when he heard his name. "Uh- yes?" He cleared his throat and tried to calm down. Kiba could smell the rise in masculine pheromones- and he was sure as hell that it wasn't him. He wasn't the one in heat and there was no one else around besides himself and Shino. "Um...alright?" Kiba raised a curious eyebrow and laid his head back down, looking at the sky. There was no way that the bug boy could've been excited- sexually excited that is.

Under his collar, hiding his face, Shino paled knowing that the boy had caught on. What made it worse, was that now Shino's thoughts were going crazy, and he couldn't stay calm and collected. Slowly, he brought his knees to his chest, trying to suppress his...wants that started turning into needs. Shino bit his lip and stared at his partner. Kiba's jacket had long been taken off, and his chiseled muscles showed under his shirt.

"Yo Shino," Kiba started, still looking up at the sky. "you should really calm down." Slowly, Kiba rolled to his stomach and looked at his friend. The rising heat in Shino was starting make Kiba edgy. He could only contain his animal instincts for so long. It was difficult with the scent of pheromones, let alone whatever scent Shino had on that apparently only he could smell- or at least Hinata couldn't. Little did he know, he was being seduced subliminally.

Shino blinked behind his glasses, not sure of how to answer him. "Um..." He slowly brought his hand to his collar and pulled it down, exposing his neck to the Inuzuka. This made Kiba narrow his eyes. Shino had to know what he was doing. The guy was smarter than that. Kiba growled slowly and sat up. "What...are...you doing?" Seeing that Shino was taller than Kiba, he lowered himself- not wanting to appear dominant by towering over the male. Kiba growled again, inching closer to Shino. He could practically smell the excitement as he came closer.

Kiba's eyes widened for a few short moments. It was clear that...Shino wanted it. There was no mistaking it. With a feral grin, Kiba grabbed the bug boy's ankle and yanked him closer. This made Shino gasp out softly and was now laying flat with Kiba staring down at him. "You do know what you've gotten yourself into right?" His voice was low as he crawled on top of Shino, straddling his hips. Shino's voice came out soft, but there was no doubt about his excitement. "I am- aware." Kiba stared down at him for a few moments, almost giving him a last chance to back out. But even now, Kiba was sure that neither of them were backing out- now especially not Kiba.

He didn't realize how much he wanted to dominate the bug boy. Kiba had the occasional dream about it, and had even come to like Shino, but he figured that it would never happen. And now, Shino was giving him that chance. Kiba pinned the boy's arms over his head, grinding against him. He teased and Shino's face reddened as a moaned escaped his lips. Shino's pants seemed to grow tighter and he wiggled under Kiba, letting out a soft whimper. It was about time for clothes to be taken off anyway. Kiba's nails turned into claws, prepared to rip the garments blocking him from his prey.

"W-Wait!" The sudden stop made Kiba growl, but his claws retracted and he calmed himself. "I need these clothes. You can't rip them." Shino then slowly took off his jacket, revealing a black shirt that matched his pants- but his slow pace began agonizing for Kiba so the shirt was pulled off him quickly. Before Shino could even realize it, Kiba was down on him kissing and nipping at his neck. Shino lifted his head, shivering at the touches. He winced when one of the nips became a bite hard enough to draw blood. Kiba quickly licked the spot where he bit and growled low in his ear. "Mine." Shino shuddered and his face darkened. Kiba dragged his tongue down the bug boy after tugging his pants off completely. "Ah, K-Kibaa." The sound made Kiba harden to where his own pants had to come off.

There was a moment's pause where Kiba sat and admired the view of Shino's soft pants along with the his fully erect member. It was so intoxicating and amazing. Shino wriggled, not wanting to be stared at. "Heh, for someone so calm you're pretty excited aren't ya?" Shino turned his head away from Kiba as he leaned down to inhale the rich scent of lust and..."Vanilla! That's it!" Shino had a natural vanilla scent. Kiba didn't know why that was so alluring, but it had him licking all over Shino's soft sweet skin.

"Ki-Kiba! Plea-se!" Shino's patience was thinning and he bucked his hips and rubbed his aching member against Kiba's stomach. Kiba grinned in amusement. "I've never seen you like this Shino. I could-" "F-Fuck, Kiba! Stop it! Please!" Kiba was surprised by the control he had. The begging had his animal instincts on edge, but he knew if he lost control he'd end up hurting Shino. The only people that could probably handle the animal instincts were the Inuzuka.

Carefully, Kiba leaned down quickly darting his tongue over Shino's aching member before moving lower to his warm entrance. He received a gasp and Kiba grinned and moved his fingers toward Shino's mouth. He teasingly darted his tongue at Shino's member while the bug boy sucked the digits. Once they were thoroughly wet, one finger slipped into the warm cavern causing Shino to wince and cry out. Kiba kissed him gently and then slowly slipped the second in. Shino's eyes shut behind the glasses and he winced again as tears rolled down his cheek. "Relax." Kiba kept his fingers still and with his free hand removed Shino's glasses. His eyes were still shut while Kiba kissed the tears away. "O-Okay." Shino panted but gave a nod.

Kiba focused on Shino's tight body, listening to the moans and pants he was pulling from him. After a few moments, once Shino relaxed completely Kiba pulled his fingers out. Shino whimpered at the loss of contact. "Don't worry my pet. Heh, I'll make sure you're all taken care of." Kiba licked Shino's earlobe and growled in his ear, only making him blush again.

Lowering himself again, Kiba slowly entered the heated entrance. Shino moaned in pure pleasure, his head clouded, and his back arched. The only thing that would actually register was the countless fantasies coming true. Both were burning in ecstasy as they moved together in a rhythm of pleasure. Kiba's nail made red marks on Shino's hips as he held them tighter, lifting them some to go deeper. Neither could get enough.

Pants and moans got louder until Shino's breath hitched and he screamed out Kiba's name. The raw pleasure made Kiba's brain whitewashed for a few moments, until he felt the sticky liquid on his stomach. It wasn't a matter of time until Kiba did the same.

By now, the two were both breathing heavy, laying side by side. Kiba had an arm around Shino's waist and he slowly sat up, catching his breath. He stared into Shino's beautiful brown eyes and gave a toothy grin? "What?" Shino said, still breathing heavy. "Mine." Kiba tightened his grip around the male's waist and nuzzled his nose into the other's neck.

Shino couldn't help the blush that seeped onto his face, but he did smile timidly. He felt his neck, feeling all the bruises he earned, but one managed to send him shivering in pleasure. Right where Kiba marked him. He was definite the Inuzka's now. "Tch, dog boy." Kiba rolled his eyes. Shino seemed to have returned back to normal as he slipped his glasses back on. "Bug Freak."

Why was he so...intoxicating?

It was safe to say, they were both thinking the same thing.

* * *

_And that's that. Um..enjoy and review? _

_. Kay..._

And sorry for typos and such.


End file.
